1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector having terminal passages protected from contamination of debris.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,112 issued to Kuroki et. al on May 3, 2005, discloses an electrical connector including a longitudinal insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing and arranged along a longitudinal direction of the housing and a shielding member covering on the insulative housing for preventing EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference). The housing is provided with a base portion, a mating portion extending forwardly from the base portion and defining a mating room. The mating portion defines a plurality of passageways extending outwards through the base portion and being in communicating with the mating room for receiving the contacts. Each of the contacts includes a retaining portion retained in the base portion, a soldering portion extending outwards from one end of the retaining portion, a forniciform contacting portion extending from the other end of the retaining portion and obliquely protruding into the mating portion for electrically connecting with a mating object.
Because the forniciform shaped configuration of the contacts are inserted into the passageway from a rear end of the base portion, in such a way that the passageway forms a larger inserted opening at the vicinity of the base portion for permitting the forniciform contacting portion being inserted therethrough. However, the passageways could be contaminated by some impurities such as the dust, or even bridged with each other by solder siphoning therein during the process of the contacts being soldered, as the larger inserted openings of the passageways are not protected after the contacts are disposed into the passageways. Especially, it will generate a short circuit between two adjacent contacts if the solder siphons into the passageways.
J.P. Pat. No. 2586390 issued to AMP Inc. on Dec. 2, 1998, also discloses an electrical connector similar to the above-mentioned connector. The electrical connector includes a plurality of forniciform contacts received and retained in an insulative housing. The insulative housing has a plurality of grooves with a larger opening for permitting the forniciform contacts inserted thereinto. In such a way that the opening is exposed and the solder easily siphon therein in procedure of soldering the tails of the contacts.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.